2 Becomes 3
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Kate and Gibbs welcome a little one into the family
1. Chapter 1

" Isn't this nice? A nice candle lit diner with my husband" Kate beamed as she sipped her soda water.

" Yep. I'm just glad to get away from DiNzzo" Gibbs joked back.

Since their honey moon they have hardly had anytime to spend together with Gibbs out in the field and Kate going to the doctors for check ups. She is now 7 months pregnant and showing it.

" Jethro do you remember what's happening tomorrow?" she asks.

" Yep"

" Ok what?"

" I'm staying home and making you breakfast in bed"

" Yeess but what else?"

He stares into her eyes desperately trying to remember what it is.  
" You don't remember do you?"

" Nope"

" Jethro you said you wouldn't forget. You haven't come to an ultra sound since the first month" Kate says starting to get upset. 'Damn hormones' she thinks to herself.

" Oh Kate. Shit I'm so sorry. I really want to be there"

" But" Kate buts in.

" I have to meet with the director of the FBI tomorrow" Gibbs feels like hitting himself on the back of the head. How could he forget something like this.

" No. It's perfectly ok Jethro. You discuss who gets the dead body while I once again go by myself to have the ultra sound" Kate gets up from the table, throws her napkin on the table and storms up to her room. Gibbs cant believe what has just happened. They were having a nice romantic diner then it ends by his pregnant wife storming out on him. He decides to clean up. After he blew the candles out he decided to go check on Kate.

Kate had gotten changed and was lying on the bed on her side staring at the lamp with tears running down her checks. She hears Gibbs come into the room.

" Katie I am so sorry" he pleads.

" I know. It's ok"

Gibbs walks over to Kate's side. He sees her tears.

" It's not ok" he pulls her up so she is sitting on the edge of the bed and he is on his knees on the floor. His hands are in hers which are in her lap.

" Kate. I know its not ok and I'm truly sorry but"

" Jethro don't. Don't make up some excuse. I know this baby is going to change things but please act like you want it"

" I do"

" Well then show me that you do. You haven't been baby shopping with me, you haven't helped pick names and you haven't been to an ultra sound" Kate is really starting to get upset.

" I have been to one ultra sound"

" One. You have been to one. I have been to many more by myself" that's it, the tears are flowing now.

" Katie. Its ok. Listen. I do want this baby. When you told me I just wanted to jump up and down and go crazy. You and this baby is the best thing that has happened to me. You have to believe that"

" I do, but"

" I know. I will try my hardest to be there ok. I will try" Gibbs cups her face with his big warm hands and kisses her sweet lips. He wipes her tears away.

" I love you and the baby" he whispers. Kate puts her arms around his neck not wanting to let go. Kate is finally asleep on Gibbs' chest. He watches her until finally he falls asleep himself.

The next morning Kate wakes to an empty bed. She goes downstairs to the kitchen to find a cup of tea, a bowl of fruit salad with a side of strawberry yoghurt. Kate just smiles to herself.

After she had her breakfast, she showered and did some paper work. Once all of it was done it was time to go to the medical centre.

Once again she was sitting by herself in the waiting room.

" Caitlin Gibbs" she called out. Still no sign of Jethro. She got herself comfortable on the bed while the nurse got the machine ready.

' Knock Knock'

" Come in" the nurse called out.

" Excuse me Mrs. Gibbs but we have your husband out here"

" Oh please send him in" Kate said.

" Kate" Gibbs said sounding out of breath.

" Its ok we haven't started yet" she assured him. He gave her a kiss and held her hand. She could tell that he was nervous about being here.

" Ok and there we have it. That is your baby" the nurse said pointing to the outline of a tiny body.

" Oh my god" Gibbs exclaimed. Kate could see his face light up.

" Do you want to know the sex?" the nurse asked.

" Jethro?" Kate asked.

" Ah yes" he stammered still wide eyed at the screen.

" It's a boy"

A smile flew across Gibbs' face. He didn't say anything just bent down and kissed his beautiful wife,

That night Gibbs came home early to find Kate asleep on the lounge with work files around her.

" Katie, Katie, Katie" he whispered. He couldn't believe that she is almost7 months pregnant and instead of resting she is doing work. Does she ever stop he thought. He decided to clean them up.

" Jethro, leave them" Kate said groggily as she started to wake up.

" Go back to sleep" he said in a hushed voice, but it was too late, she was already up. He was about to bend and pick up more files when Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him up. She took the files from his hand and threw them on the coffee table. She pulled him in close, looked into his big blue eyes.

" I said leave them. Plus I've been asleep all afternoon" she told him before kissing him. He then stood back to get a good look at her and her belly.

" Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

" Nope. You?"

" Nope. I'll make us something" and he was off into the kitchen. Kate slowly walked into the kitchen to see Gibbs making omelettes for them both.

" Jethro its 6pm. Its not the right time for an omelette"

" Anytime is a good time"

" Jethro"

She got no answer.

" Jethro"

Again no answer.

" Jethro stop"

" What?"

" This. You are being to…obsessive" Kate tried to put it nicely.

" I'm making us a nice lite dinner. Is that obsessive?"

" No, no that's nice but making sure I'm getting enough rest, not doing so much work, eating enough. Its all very nice and all but I want my old Jethro back" she told him with pleading eyes. Gibbs stopped what he was doing, went over to her and took her hands.

" I'm sorry Katie, I really am. I just don't know what to do. I am just so scared of loosing you and the baby"

" Oh Jethro, you will never loose me" Kate said wrapping her arms around him and putting her head on his chest, over his heart.

They decided to go to bed without food. They lied in bed cuddling each other until they fell asleep.

" Oh no" Kate gasped waking up suddenly.

" Jethro, Jethro. GIBBS!" she yelled holding her bulging stomach.

" What. What is it?" he said waking up alert.

" Its coming. The baby's coming" she said trying to calm her breathing.

" No. Its cant be. We still have 2 months" he said jumping out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants, running around to Kate's side of the bed and helped her up.

" Oh. Grab my bag please "

" Ok. Lets go"

They hurriedly made their way to the car. Gibbs helped her into the passenger seat and helped her with her seatbelt.

" Hurry. Oh god" Kate breathed. Gibbs ran to the drivers side and within 2 seconds they were roaring down the street.

It is 4am so there is little traffic so Gibbs breaks every road rule he knows to get Kate to the hospital in under 20 minuets.

They screech into the car park. Gibbs gets out of the car, goes to Kate's side and gets her out of the car. By now she is sweating and can hardly stand up. There are ambulance officers coming out of the emergency doors and can see how much trouble Gibbs is in. They grab a wheel chair and rush over to the couple.

" I'm officer Duncan and this is Rowe. We will take you straight to the labour room ok. Just keep taking deep breaths" One of them says.

Duncan rushes her into the hospital with Gibbs and Rowe close behind.

" What's her name?" Rowe asks Gibbs as they enter through the emergency doors.

" Kate, Caitlin Gibbs. She is 2 months early" he explains.

The hospital is not very busy. He finds Kate in labour room 2. She has been changed into a hospital robe.

" Katie" Gibbs rushes over to her. She is sitting up slightly with her legs in the stirrups

" Jethro. We're early. I'm Ahhhhh" Kate tries to say in between contractions.

" It's ok. Just breath. We'll be fine. I called Dicky, Abby and McGee. They are on their way" he told her holding her hand.

" Ok, now you are dilated to 8. Since you are 2 months early we will be taking your baby away to make sure everything is ok first before you can hold him" the doctor informs them.

" Oh no. Arrrrr"

" Kate the baby will be fin. Don't worry" he assured her with a kiss on the forehead.

" Ok your at 10. Now I need a big push. Ready. Push"

" Arrrr Ahhhh"

" Ok again. You can do it"

" Ahhh Hmm Arrrr"

" Ok I can see the head keep going"

" Come on hun your doing great"

" Ahhh Ohhhh"

" Come on one more"

" I cant. I cant"

" Yes you can. Come on. I know you can" Gibbs eggs her on.

" Arrr Ahhhh"

" That's it. I have the head. Ok keep going. You can do it"

" Hmmmm Ahhhhh. Arrrgh"

" That's it. One more"

" Ahhhhha"

" Ok great. You have a little boy" the doctor shows them their boy before the midwife comes and takes the baby.

" Oh god. He's not crying" Kate cries collapsing into Gibbs' arms.

" He'll be ok Kate. I'm so proud of you" he kisses her head.

They take Kate to a private room. Kate slowly falls asleep. Gibbs is sitting next to her bed starring at the door when the mid wife comes in to up date them.

Kate wakes up to the sound of their voices.

" What is it? What's wrong?" she asks sitting up.

" Well we are having trouble getting him to breath on his own. He is hooked up to a ventilator which was breathing for him"

" Oh god" Kate gasps.

" Now it may be hours, days even weeks before he will start breathing on his own".

Kate could not believe what she was hearing. All she can do is cry. Gibbs asks the midwife when can they see him.

" Give it about 2 hours and we will be ready for you" she replied and then left them alone.

Gibbs went over to Kate's bed an sat on the side cuddling her. She cried into his chest.

" He'll be ok Katie. He's a Gibbs" he told her kissing her head.

" Knock, knock. Is it all right if we come in?" they heard and saw Abby poke her head around the door.

" Oh Katie what's wrong?" Abby's face suddenly changed as she could see that Kate was crying.

" It's. It's" Kate tried to explain.

Abby, Ducky and McGee where standing at the end of her bed.

" The baby is having trouble breathing on hi own" Gibbs says for her.

" Oh honey. I'm sure he'll be ok" Abby said rushing to her side and put her arm around her. Gibbs walked over to Ducky.

" Duck I don't know what to do"

" Jethro there is nothing you can do"

" I feel so helpless. Kate thinks"

" It is no ones fault Jethro"

" I know Duck. Try telling Kate that"

" Go get a coffee. We'll be fine" Ducky assures him patting him on the back.

" Thanks Duck"

When Gibbs arrives back in the room there are balloons and flowers everywhere.

" I guess we don't need these then" he said putting the bunch of flowers he got on the table.

" Don't be silly Jethro. You can never have to many flowers" Kate said with a slight smile. He could tell that she still felt really bad. McGee took the flowers off the table and got another vase for them.

Gibbs walked over to Kate, gave her a kiss.

" How you feeling?"

" Better. The company really helps" she says looking from Abby to Ducky.

" Anytime" Abby says grabbing Kate's hand.

Just then the midwife came in.

" You can come see him now"

" Yes" Kate exhaled as she threw her blankets off. The midwife helped her out of bed as she still had a drip attached. Kate, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Gibbs all headed to the nursery when they heard a familiar voice.

" Hey guys where's the fire?" Tony said running towards them.

" We are going to the nursery" McGee informed him.

" Awesome. I get to see the little guy"

When they reached the nursery the mid wife told them that the parents can only go in at he moment. Kate and Gibbs walked in while the others stood outside looking through the window.

Kate went to her babies crib. He was attached to a ventilator which was breathing for him. She touched his little hand and fingers. He felt warm. A tear run down her cheek. Gibbs went over to her and out his arm around her. He looked down at his son and couldn't believe that he was actually his.

" Have you got a name for him?" One of the nurses asked

" Um.." Kate looked at Gibbs.

" Joshua" he said firmly.

" Joshua" Kate repeated.

" Joshua Alexander Gibbs" Jethro says looking at his son.

Kate couldn't believe it, he actually had thought of a name for their son.

" Are you sure Jethro?" Kate asks.

" Yep"

Kate kissed Joshua's hand and then they had to go.

" He looks adorable" Abby says greeting them.

" So what's the little fellas name?" Tony asks.

" Joshua Alexander Gibbs" Kate tells them with a smile.

" Jethro" Ducky gasps.

" Yes Duck. I want to" he tells him.

" What. Boss you ok?" McGee asked not knowing what is going on between Jethro and Ducky.

" Nothing McGee" he called back while heading back to Kate's room with Ducky and Tony.

When Kate was sure Jethro could not hear her she told Abby and McGee.

" When Jethro was 16 he and his younger brother were in a car accident. His brother didn't survive"

" And" McGee said

" Joshua Alexander was his brother"

" Oh!" Abby gasped.

It was 8pm when Tony, Ducky, Abby and McGee left.

Jethro was glad that they were gone because he wanted to talk to his wife alone.

" What do you think?"

" About what?"

" Joshua Alexander"

" I love it. Are you sure your ok with it?"

" I will, I am. Have you told your parents?"

" Not yet"

" Do you want me to call them?"

" No. I can do it"

She decides to do it now on the hospital phone.

" Todd residence" Leslie answers.

" Mum, its Kate"

" Hi honey, hows everything?"

" Well I've had the baby"

" Oh darling that's wonderful news. How big is he? Have you held him yet?"

" No, mum listen he's" Kate tried.

" Oh I bet he looks like Jethro. When do I get to see him?"

Her questions and joy was to much for Kate. She passes the phone to Jethro while trying to hold the tears in.

" Leslie, its Jethro"

" Oh hey. Where did Kate go?"

" She needs a break"

" Why? What's wrong?" Leslie's tone changes.

" Well the baby is 2 months early and so he is having trouble breathing on his own"

" Oh no. How long do they think it will take, for him to breath on his own I mean?"

" Days, weeks even months"

" Oh god. How is she?"

" Getting there. We'll keep you informed"

" Ok. Take care of her Jethro"

" I will" he said and hung up the phone. He turned around to see Kate sitting up hugging her knees. He could tell she was scared.

" He'll be fine Katie"

" I know. Its just that" she had tears falling down her face.

" I know, I know" Jethro tried to calm her down.

He was now sitting on her bed with her in his arms. She had finally fallen asleep. He decided to get up and let her have the bed. He fell asleep in the chair next to the bed.

He woke to see that her bed was empty. He checked the bathroom, she wasn't there. He checked the halls, no sign of her. He asked the nurses, they haven't seen her. Where the hell was she. Then it clicked.

He made his way to the nursery to find his wife looking through the window at their baby who still had wires going every which way.

" He looks strong" she told him.

" Just like his dad"

" Yep" she replied looking up at him and giving him a kiss.

" How long have you been here?"

" About 2 hours" she said with a sigh.

" C'mon, lets go get something to eat" he said putting an arm around her.

As they started to walk away they heard alarms going off and nurses running into the nursery. Kate quickly ran back to the window. It was her boy. He was squirming around and was trying to cry. The nurses took him off the ventilator and to their surprise he was able to breath and cry.

Jethro came to the window and saw that he was crying. He couldn't believe it.

" Oh my god" Kate gasped turning around and hugging Jethro. He held her tight. Kate kissed him non-stop.

The mid-wife came out and told them that he will be fine but he needs to gain a bit more weight before they can take him home.

Kate couldn't care less about going home, she was just glad he was breathing.

" Mum it's me. He's breathing. He is going to be fine" Kate told her mum o n the phone.

" Oh darling that's great news. Now what's my grandsons name?"

" Joshua Alexander. Jethro chose it"

" And its perfect"

" I know. I'm sorry about yesterday mum. It was all to much"

" Honey its ok, I understand. Ring us when your home and we'll come see you"

" Ok I will. Love you. Bye" Kate hung up the phone.

" How about that food?" Jethro asked.

" Sure"


	2. Chapter 2

A week later

9am.

Kate was awake reading a magazine while Jethro was already getting a coffee.

In the last 5 days Kate has breast feed Joshua and just yesterday she got to bath him.

" Good morning Mrs. Gibbs" the nurse greeted Kate.

" Morning"

" I have some good news. Joshua is finally a healthy weight. You can take him home today"

" Oh thank god. That's wonderful. Thankyou so much"

" That's quiet alright. After his next feed we will get him ready for you"

" Thankyou so much"

The nurse left as Jethro came back.

" What was that about?"

" We can take Joshua home today" Kate told him getting out of bed.

" That's great"

" Yep"

" I'll be right back" he left the room.

Kate thought that was weird but didn't care.

At lunch time everything was packed and all that was missing was the baby.

" Here he is" the nurse wheeled him into the room.

Kate practically ran over to him. She picked him up carefully and they said goodbye to the nurses and were on their way home.

As they drove in their drive way Kate knew something was up but didn't know what. She got Josh from the back and Jethro grabbed her bags.

He opened the door for her.

" WELCOME HOME" Abby, Tony, McGee, Ducky, Leslie and Phil yelled as she entered the house.

" Oh my god. Guys you didn't have to do this" Kate gasped.

" Mum. Dad what are you doing here?"

" Well I couldn't wait to see my new grandson so after talking to you, I convinced your father to drive us down here. We have been staying here for 2 days" Leslie said.

" Ow mum, dad you didn't have to"  
" But we wanted to" Phil said kissing her cheek and getting a look at his grandson

" And what about you guys?"

" Well we had a welcome party planned and Gibbs rang me this morning so I then rang Tony and Ducky to tell them it was today and so here we are" Abby said hugging Kate, being careful of Joshua.

" Kate, there is more. Follow me" McGee said going towards the spare bedroom across from hers.

Jethro dumped her bags in the living room and followed the crowd.

Kate opened the wooden door.

" Oh my god. Its beautiful"

The spare bedroom had been turned into the baby's room. The walls were baby blue. There was a cribs and a rocking chair, a book shelf, drawers and teddy bears.

" Who's idea was this?"

" Gibbs', Well we all came in and helped" Tony said.

" You mean Gibbs did most of the work, I did the painting with McGee and you sat on your ass eating and occasionally helped move furniture" Abby corrected him.

" Guys it wonderful"

Kate gave Josh to her mum. She went to Jethro and threw her arms around his neck.

" I love it. Thankyou so much" she whispered into his ear.

" It wasn't that hard" he said kissing her.

Once they were all settled they had lunch.

Tony, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Jethro got called into work so they had to leave soon after lunch.

Kate and Leslie cleaned while Phil was with Josh taking photos of him.

" Kate darling he is gorgeous. I couldn't be more proud" Leslie said hugging Kate.

" Thanks mum. I'm just thankful I have Jethro. Without him I think I would have fallen apart before"

" He really loves you Katie"

" And I love him"

That night Jethro didn't come home for dinner.

Kate was up with Joshua most of the night. She feel asleep on the lounge with Joshua on her chest.

Jethro came home to find them on the lounge. He carefully picked up Joshua and held him close.

Kate woke up.

" Your home"

" And your not in bed"

" I was up with him"

" Well how about I put both of you to bed"

Kate followed him into Joshua's room. He carefully placed him in his crib. Turned on the baby monitor and made sure nothing could suffocate him.

Kate put her arms around his middle.

" Thankyou"

" For what?"

" For everything" she put her head on his chest and looked at her sleeping baby.

" Thankyou for my family" he said kissing her head. They made their way to the their room. Kate changed while Jethro had a shower.

Kate was asleep by the time he was finished. He slowly plopped into bed. He lent over and kissed her on the cheek.

" I love you" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later

It's 3am and Jethro is up tending to baby Josh.

Kate was woken by his crying but before she could get up Jethro was already out the door. She decided to go check on her two boys. She stood at the door of Josh's room watching Jethro holding Josh. He was swaying to make him go back to sleep. She walked up to the both of them.

" You're up?" he says seeing her coming towards him.

" I wanted to check on you two" she said kissing his cheek and rubbing Josh's head.

" We're fine. We're great"

Kate put an arm around Jethro and her head on his chest and faced her almost sleeping boy. Jethro kissed her head.

" Thankyou"

" For what?"

" For this. For my perfect family" he said kissing her lovingly.

" Your welcome" she replied with a smile.

They spent 10 minutes more with Josh and then put him to bed. Kate took Jethros hand and pulled him out of the room and into theirs. She closed the door behind him.

" Well 4 hrs of sleep inst bad" he said heading towards the bed. When he didn't get an answer he turned around to see Kate smiling at him.

" What?"

She didn't say anything. She walked slowly towards him.

" I'm not tired" she told him running her hands through his silver hair.

" No, good. I'm not either" he said lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him as he walked them over to their bed. He gently placed her on the bed and kissed every inch of her face and neck. He put his hands under her shirt and she started to take his shirt off when all of a sudden they heard Josh crying through the monitor. Jethro collapsed on Kate as he realised that they will not be having sex tonight and probably wont for the next year.

" I'll go" she said kissing him. Jethro slowly rolled over to let her up.

When she finally got Josh to sleep she went to her room. When she got there Jethro was a sleep. She smiled to herself and went to bed.

Jethro was sitting in the bullpen at NCIS HQ. He was reading through Tony's case report. His mind was wandering the report to worrying about Kate and Josh's safety.

'Ding'

He looked up and to his surprise there Kate and Josh was in her arms.

" What the hell are you doing" she yelled at him. He was totally stunned.

" What?"

" Don't play dumb Jethro. I can look after me and Josh just fine"

"I know that"

" So why the hell did you hire them?"

" Hire who?" Jethro had no idea what she was talking about and was getting a bit worried where this was going.

" The 2 security guards. They came and said that you hired them to make sure everything was ok and they had to check the house" she was getting frustrated with him and Josh was starting to get fussy.

" Kate I am telling you I did not hire anyone" Jethro's face went blank and white.

" Oh god. Kate stay here." He said grabbing his gun and running into the elevator.

" What is going on?" Kate asks Tony confused.

Tony had been sitting at his desk the whole time watching the argument.

" Well if its what I think it is"

" What is going in DiNozzo?"

" I think Hernando is out" he says.

" Who is Hernando?"

" While you were on leave there was a case where a navy ship had been blown up coming into port. It was a tight case until we found Hernando and his brother Zarvio. They were planting a bomb on a fighter jet when we caught them. Zarvio opened fire so Gibbs shot him and when Hernando was being taken away he said something which was translated to' I will blow you up next'. Gibbs thought nothing of it."

" So he thinks that the guards are linked to Hernando?"

" Probably. Was he one of the guards?" Tony asks putting Hernando's picture on the plasma.

" Oh god" Kate gasped. " Jethro"

" Take Josh down to Ducky and we will go after him" Tony told her.

Kate did just that.

" Jethro pick up your phone" Kate yelled into her phone as Tony drove to her house.

They were a street away when,

'BOOOM!'

" No" Kate yelled.

Tony put his foot down and they were at the horrible site with on lookers gathering.

Kate jumped out of the car and found Jethro's mobile on the road. She looked up at the house. The back of the house was completely gone and the front was on fire.

" Jethro!" she yelled running onto the footpath.

" Kate. Wait!" Tony yelled running after her.

" Jethro! Jethro!"

Tony had caught her before she reached the front door. He was pulling her away from the house. The faint sounds of sirens could be heard.

" Let me go. Jethro! NO" she struggled in Tony's grip.

" Kate stop" he pleaded.

" No let me go. Jethro" she was now crying.

" Please let me go. I have to find him. Jethro!"

" No" Tony was still holding her.

" Let me go!" she turned around and started hitting him. He held her close and she finally stopped fighting and cried into his chest.

The fire trucks had arrived and are starting to put out the fire.

Two fireman entered the house. They came back soon after with a not so good looking Jethro. He was conscious but having trouble breathing. He had burns on his legs and grazes on his face.

" Kate" he managed to cough out.

She turned around to see her husband with an arm around a fireman. She let go of Tony and ran to Jethro.. Her arms went around his neck and his free arm went around her back.

" Oh god Jethro. Your alive. Thank god" she cried to him.

" I'm sorry" he whispered to her.

" The ambulance is here" the fireman said.

Kate helped Jethro over to the ambulance. Kate went with Jethro to the hospital and Tony went back to HQ to tell the others what had happened.

" I'm going to the hospital. You 3 stay here" Abby said running out of her lab.

Kate was waiting in the waiting room while the doctors were assessing Jethro.

" Kate" Abby called running through the doors.

" Oh Abby" she turned around and hugged Abby. She feel apart trying to tell her what happened.

" But he's ok now. That's good"

" I know. I was just so scared. I almost lost him"

" I know. When can we see him?" she asked.

" I don't know. God Abby what would have I done without him?"

" Oh Katie, don't" Abby pleaded with her as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

" Caitlin Gibbs" the nurse announced.

" Yes" she answered.

" You can see him now"

" Oh thankyou" she rushed into his room but stopped at what she saw. He was lying ever so still with his leg up and bandaged, wires attached to his chest and an oxygen tube in his nose.

She slowly made her way to his side with Abby behind her. She grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead.

Kate started to cry again. She couldn't stand seeing him like this.

" Katie" he said slowly opening his eyes.

" I'm here. Abbs is here to"

" Abby" he looked at her.

" Gosh Gibbs, what were you thinking" she asked him in a hushed voice. Jethro just smiled.

" I was so scared Jethro. I kept calling your name and"

" I know. I'm sorry. I love you so much" he said wiping away her tears.

" God I love you" she leant down and kissed him.

3 days later.

Kate was sleeping in a chair next to Jethro's bed when she was awoken by alarms.

She looked at the monitor. It was his heart beat, it was slowing.

" Jethro" she yelled.

Doctors and nurses rushed in and started compressions. Then they got the crash

cart in.

" Clear" the nurse yelled.

Nothing changed. All Kate could do was look on in horror as they tried to revive her husband.

" Time of death" the nurse called.

" No. No." Kate rushed to Jethros side crying.

" No Jethro please!"

The nurses and doctors left.

" Jethro, c'mon please" she cried with her head on his chest.

" Noooo." Kate sat up in bed. She woke from her dream to hear Joshua crying. She looked over to the other side of the bed to see that Jethro was still there.

She saw Joshua standing up in his crib.

" Joshie its ok mummy's here" she hushed into his ear picking him up. Josh put his head on her shoulder and started drifting off to sleep.

Kate put him back to bed and tucked him in.

" God you look like your dad" she whispered.

" Doesn't he just" Jethro whispered back.

" What are you doing up?" she asks him startled.

" Had to pee" he says limping over to her, put an arm around her and looked at Joshua.

" He does look like me. But he has your smile"

" You think?"

" Yep. Although its hard to tell since you don't smile anymore"

" Uh well maybe if you wouldn't go getting yourself blown up I would" she hit him playfully.

Since the explosition practically destroyed their home they are staying at Duckys place while he is at a conference.

Kate headed for the door when Jethro grabbed her arm and pulled her into him and kissed her passionately.

" Jethro"

" Katie I want you so bad" he told her. It had been quiet awhile since they have had sex.

Kate looked long into his blue, pleading eyes. She smiled and kissed him. He took that as she wanted him to.

" What about your leg?" she asked breaking from the kiss.

" Its fine. Almost good as new"

" Ok" she said with a smile.

Kate took his hand and dragged him into their room which was one of Ducky's spare rooms.

" Wait" she said heading back out of the room and into the bathroom.

She came back into the room and closed the door behind her.

Jethro moved towards her, pinning her against the door. He kissed her mouth and then made his way down to her neck.

" Oh Jethro" she gasped. He pulled off her top and went in for her breasts.

" Jethro" she groaned. Her fingers ran through his hair and then across his strong bare back. She rested her hands on the band of his boxers. She ran her hands down the front of them, brushing his hard erection.

" Oh" he groaned. That was it, he wanted her right this second. He picked her up by her bum and placed her on the bed. He pulled off her shorts and lent down to kiss her. She pushed him onto his back and sat on his lap with legs either side of him, giving him full view of her.

" God your beautiful" he said rubbing her legs. She bent down and kissed him. She then kissed down to his chest. Then she kissed down his chest to his stomach and stopped at the top of his boxers.

" May I?" she asked, hands ready to take them off.

" Oh yes"

And with that they were off.

" Oh Katie" he groaned.

" Did I hurt your leg?" she asked worried.

" No no. you could never hurt me" he told her, sitting up and kissing her passionately. He forced her on her back. He placed his hand on her hips, with his finger tips he lightly brushed the outside of her thigh and then up the inside of her thigh.

" Jethro" she moaned bitting her lip and with that he was inside her.

" Oh Katie" he moaned as he moved in and out of her.

It felt incredible. She hasn't has him in sooo long. She pulled his head to hers and locked onto his lips. He started thrusting faster and deeper.

" Oh Jethro yes" she moaned into his mouth.

He put his head on her shoulder and she started kissing his neck. She reached a certain spot on his neck that she knew drove him crazy.

" Oh yes Kate" he went even faster. He decided to please her even more so he started to rub her clit.

" OH GOD! YES! YES!" she let out as she was filled with the greatest sensation of her life.

He knew she was close to her orgasm and he was to. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and massaged it with his tongue.

" OH OH YES! JETHRO! YES!" she lets herself go arching her back.

Jethro started to slow down. She puched him over and got on top of him. She started rocking back and forth.

" Oh Katie" he put his hands on her thighs.

She goes a little faster. He closes his eyes enjoying the sensation running through him tenderly. He cant help himself. He moves his hips up and down thrusting into her.

She bit his lip to stop herself from yelling out.

" Oh Yes Katie, YES!" he moaned as he let himself go completely.

He relaxed on the bed and she collapsed on top of him.

" God I've missed you" he breathed.

" And I've missed you" she said rubbing his chest.

Just then came a cry from the monitor.

" I'll go" Jethro said.

When Jethro got to Josh he was once again standing in his crib crying.

" Hey hey daddy's here. Its ok" Jethro hushed him.

Josh clung to Jethro like a baby monkey clings to its mother.

" Shhh" he sways him back to sleep. He adores his son and couldn't be happier.

He places Josh back into his crib.

He went back to his room to find Kate asleep. He decided to change the dressing on his burn, tucked Kate into bed properly and went to bed himself.

" Josh say mummy" Kate said to Josh who was sitting on Abby's bench.

" Mmmrrabb" was all he could muster.

" Joshie can you say Abby" Abby tried her luck.

" Bbbbrabii" was Josh's reply.

" How old is he now?" Abby asked.

" 5 months. Shouldn't he be talking already?" Kate asked

" Well I didn't talk til 7 months and started walking at 14 months"

" Well that's ok then. So what happening with you and Tim?"

" Why I don't know what you mean Kate" she says with slight sarcasm.

" Still nothing?"

" No. Every time I bring up the subject of a wedding or engagement he changes the subject. Its like" Kate cuts her off.

" Abby he loves you. When he is ready I'm sure he will ask you" she assures her. Josh holds out his hands to Abby.

" Oh thanks little guy." She takes the plastic bangle off him that he was playing with.

" What are we talking about?" Jethro asks coming up behind Kate and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

" Oh just how McGee hasn't asked Abby to marry him" Kate replies.

" Abby listen to me. He loves you. He's just waiting for the right moment" Jethro tells her. He walks over to her and kisses her on the head, picks Josh up and heads for the elevator.

" You coming Kate?"

" Goodnight Abbs" she said hugging her and left for the elevator.

'Ding'

The doors open and who happened to be in there but McGee.

" We were just talking about you" Kate said as she walked in and he walked out.

" What about?" he asked as the doors closed but didn't get an answer.

" Do you think they will?" Kate asked Jethro in the elevator.

" Will what?"

" Get married"

" Stranger things have happened"

" Like what?"

" You marrying me" he said with a smile on his face. Josh clapped his hands.

" Yes, that is very strange, who would want to marry an old, obsessive , sexy boss"

" Someone that is insanely beautiful" he replied kissing her.

'Ding'

The director walked into the elevator.

" And I see the whole family is here"  
" Like always" Kate said with a smile.

" The little fella looks more and more like you everyday Jethro. Especially those eyes"

" Yeh, but he does have Kate's smile" Jethro said tickling Josh's belly making him giggle and wiggle in his dads grip.

" Ah yes he does in dead" The director said looking from Josh to Kate who was smiling at what Jethro was doing to Josh.

'Ding'

They got out of the elevator when Kate's phone rang.

" Kate Gibbs"

" Kate its Abby. Can you guys meet me and McGee at our place around 7?" she said sounding rushed.

" Um yeh I guess we can. Abby what's going on?"

" Ok cool. I guess we'll see you then. Bye" and with that Abby hung up.

" Who was that?" Jethro asked turning back to Kate.

" Abby. She wants us at their place around 7"

" Did she say why?"

" No. I asked her but she said bye and hung up"

Kate was still trying to cope with what just happened


	4. Chapter 4

7pm

Jethro knocks on Abby and McGee's front door while Kate gets Josh and his bag out of the car.

" Gibbs!" Abby greets him with a smile and a hug.

" Hey Abby. What's going on?"

" Aww isn't he cute. How is the little guy?" Abby says walking up to Kate and ignoring Jethro's question.

" He is tired" Kate said handing him over to Abby.

They all went inside and to Kate and Jethro's surprise there is a table with candles lit, wine and what looks like a really good dinner.

" Abby what is all this about?" Kate asks stunned.

" Take a seat"

" McGee" Jethro says questionaly.

" I cant say just yet"

They all sit down, Josh is on Kate's lap. When he slowly falls asleep in her arms as they talk about work and everyday things.

Finally when they have nothing to talk about.

" Ok, the reason we asked you guys to come over was" Abby starts getting cut off by McGee.

" We have an announcement"

They both look at each other, not sure who is going to break the news to them, but Kate couldn't stand it.

" Your engaged" she squeals.

" What?" all three of them say in unison.

" You guys are getting married!"

" How did you know?" Abby asks.

" Well when we left McGee arrived and soon after you called me asking us to come here at 7 and you didn't say why. Then there was the candles and the 'announcement'"

" God your good" Abby exhales.

" Congradulations guys. Its about time" Jethro gets up and gives Abby a hug and shakes McGeee's hand.

" Thanks Gibbs. And your right it does feel better" McGee says to him.

Kate puts Josh down on the lounge then goes over to Abby and hugs her.

" I told you he loved you" She whispered into Abby's ear.

" Thanks Kate"

It was around 11pm before Jethro and Kate left.

When they got back to Ducky's they put Josh to bed and went straight to bed themselves.

" Why do you think Tony wasn't there?" Kate asked lying on her back looking up at the ceiling.

" Same reason you didn't want him to know we were together and getting married" he said chuckling.

" But that was different"

" How?"

" For one he didn't know we were together in the first place"

" True"

" But now everyone knows and that's all that matters" Kate said turning iver and kissing him goodnight.

"Daaddii" Josh cries out. He is now 8 months old and can only say mummy and daddy.

Josh is sitting in his high chair trying to escape.

" Mummii" he tries.

Kate comes to his aid as Jethro is in the basement working on his boat sonce the last one got blown up.

" Are you finished?" Kate asks him picking up his plate. He looks at her wit a smile. He stretches out his arms to her.

" C'mon we'll go visit daddy" she tells him lifting him out of his chair.

As she walks down the steps she can here Jethro sanding.

" Look who's here" she announces. Jethro stops and looks up to see Kate and Josh.

Kate sits Josh on Jethro's bench and grabs a piece of sanding paper and rubs the bench like he has seen his dad do to the boat.

" Hows it going?" she asks him leaning against the bench.

" Good. Better now you guys are here" he replies putting his hands around her waist and kisses her long and hard.

" I should come down here more often" Kate joked breaking from the kiss.

" Daddii" Josh squeals holding his arms out to Jethro.

" And what are you doing little man" he says picking Josh up. He shows his dad the piece of sand paper.

" Oh well this is what we do with that" Jethro goes over to the boat and with the sand paper still in Josh's hand, he takes it and moves it up and down showing him how to sand.

Kate smiles to herself as she watches Jethro bond with his son. She has never seen him happier.

Ducky finally comes home and is spending time with Josh while Kate and Jethro are in the kitchen cooking a 'Welcome home' dinner.

" He just adores Joshua, doesn't he" Kate said looking at the two.

" Who?"

" Ducky. Jethro are you ok? You have been…well not yourself lately"

" I'm fine. Red or white wine?"

" Red. We'll talk later"

Jethro didn't answer. He just kept pouring the wine in 3 glasses.

They sat down and ate dinner while informing Ducky on what he has missed. Ducky had decided to go home. He kissed Kate and Josh on the head goodbye. He patted Jethro on the back and left.

Soon after Kate went and tucked Josh into bed.

Jethro was already in their room when she got there. He was just sitting on the end of their bed. She closed the door behind her.

" Is he asleep?" he asks her.

" Yep"

Jethro got up, rushed towards her and locked his lips with hers. He pushed her up against the door. His kisses moved from her mouth to her neck.

" Jethro" she gasped.

" Katie I want another one" he breaths in her ear.

" Another what?"

" Child" he says into her neck.

Kate's eyes widened. She pushed his chest away and looked him in the eyes.

" You want another baby?"

" Yes"

" Jethro. We have only just had Josh, and I love him dearly but do we really want to bring another child into our lives?"

" Katie. I know all that but" he lets Kate off the door and she walks over to the bed.

" Jethro I don't think I could do it again" she cuts him off.

" We will be prepared. Katie I want you to have a daughter"

" Jethro please" she is getting upset now.

" Ok I get it, but why?" he asks pleadingly.

Kate sits silently on the edge of the bed. Tears start falling from her eyes. She looks up at him.

" Jethro I cant. I love you but I"

" I know you cant I get that but why?" he cuts her off.

He sits on the other side of the bed waiting for a reply. She gets up and opens the door and leaves.

Jethro looks out the door.

" Kate!" he calls after her. He hears the front door slam.

" Damnit Jetho" he says uunder his breath, slaping the back of his own head.

" Coming!" Abby yells as she hears a knock at the door.

" Kate!" she says surprised.

" Abby. Can I stay her tonight?" Kate says sadly.

" Of course. What's wrong?"

She walks Kate into the lounge room.

" Where's McGee?" she asks.

" Him and Tony decided to stay back to file reports so they would have a free weekend. Do you want some water?"

Kate nods her head.

While Abby is in the kitchen, her mobile rings. She looks at the caller ID 'Jethro' she reads. She decides to turn her phone off.

Abby comes back with some water.

" Here you go"

" Thanks"

" So what happened?" Abby asks holding her hand.

" Jethro wants another child"

" Katie that's wonderful" she said gleefully.

But Kates face didn't change to happy.

" You don't wont more?" Abby asks.

" I would like to but…"

" But what?"

" I cant. I cant go through it again"

" But I thought you loved it. Feeling him grow inside you"

" I loved that part. I just don't think I could handle it if…something was to go wrong again"

" Oh Katie. Did you tell Gibbs?"

" No. I couldn't" she takes a sip of water.

" Sweetie, I'm sure he'll understand" Abby tells her putting her arm around her.

Then there was another knock at the door.

" I'll be right back"

Abby went to the door.

" Gibbs. What are you doing here?"

" Where's Kate?" he asks sounding out of breath.

" In the lounge room but Gibbs" she tries to stop him but he is already in.

" Kate!"

" Jethro. What are you doing here? Where's Joshua?"

" He's with Ducky. I'm here because you ran out and you weren't at HQ" he said kneeling in front of her.

" Why?" What did I do?" he asks grabbing her hands and looking into her big, wet brown eyes.

" Its not you Jethro. I cant do it because" she starts to cry " I cant go through what we went through. I don't want to risk loosing a child, I just couldn't"

" Honey, that's all you had to say. Its ok" he said reassuringly.

He kissed her and took her in his arms.

" I'm so sorry" she cried into his shirt.

" Shhh its ok. I wouldn't want to put you through it if you didn't want to"

" Thankyou"

They decided to go home.

Kate thanked Abby and gave her a hug and left for the car.

" Thanks Abs but next time call me" he said.

" She didn't want" Abby tried to explain.

" Just call me" and with that they left.

When they got back home they found Ducky up with a sleeping Josh in his arms.

" Oh Ducky, thankyou so much for coming over" Kate exclaimed going to him and taking Josh from him. He didn't wake just reached out for whoever as taking him then snuggled his head on Kates shoulder. She kissed his little head. She headed up to his room.

" What happened?" Ducky asked Jethro.

" I told her I wanted another child"

" And she doesn't want another one?"

" She does but she cant go through it again" he said looking down.

" I thought she loved being pregnant?"

" She did. She just couldn't stand almost loosing another" he sighed.

" Oh I see. Get some sleep Jethro" and with that Ducky left.

Jethro decided to go to bed as well but on his way he stopped to check on Josh. He was stunned to still see Kate there. She was just looking at him, watching him sleep.

" Kate"

She turned to see him in the dorrway.

" I can see why you want another" she said with a slight smile.

" Kate. I don't want to pressure you"

" Your not. You havnt"

He looks at her startled at what she just said.

" What?"

" I have been thinking since we left Abbys. I mean we've done it before, and we have Ducky. So I don't see how anything can go wrong"

" Oh Katie" he exclaims rushing to her and embracing her. He couldn't stop kissing her.

" Are you sure?"

" I think si. But can we just wait before we try?"

" As long as you need" and with that they went bed and went staright to sleep in each others embrace.

4 months later

" Happy Birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Joshua,

Happy birthday to you" Kate, Jethro, Abby, McGee, Tony, Ducky, Leslie and Phil all sung in unison.

It is Joshua's first birthday and they are having a BBQ in their backyard as the last piece of wall was painted last week.

" Look at uncle Tony Joshie" Tony says as he took photos.

Jethro is sitting in his chair just back from the table. He is deep in thought.

' The house is filled with people again. Josh is already one and can say Mummy and Daddy. I have the most beautiful wife in the world, who is going to mother my second child' he thought ' I could not be happier' he smiled.

" Your cake sir" Kate said with a smile and cake in her hand.

Jethro looked up at her. He pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap.

" Do you want cake?"

" No"

" Do you want anything?"

" You" he said looking into her eyes.

She bent down and kissed him.

" You have me"

He kissed her again.


End file.
